


Daddy's Bad Girl Club (Little Girl Gang Bang)

by orphan_account



Category: Daddy/Daughter - Fandom, Father/Daughter - Fandom, Gang Bang - Fandom, Little Girl - Fandom, Young - Fandom, Young Gang Bang
Genre: Big Breasts, Big Cock, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daughters, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Flat Chest, Forbidden Love, Forced, Forced Lesbianism, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Hymen, Hymen popping, Incest, Innocence, Licking, Loss of Innocence, Lust, Molestation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sobbing, Summer, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Young, eating pussy, eating young pussy, father - Freeform, gagging, group of glrs, little lesbians, little pussy, loving Daddy, loving to fuck daddy, man and girls, pussy stretching, ridden, riding cock, sex on floor, teaching the young, treehouse, vaginal creampie, virgin gang bang, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Daddy makes a tree house out back for his little girl, he never imagines that she will use it for late night partying with her friends. But when he comes up to check on them and catches the naughty girls in the act, he knows that there is only one way to handle the situation... So he gets busy busting em in and stretching out those little throats and hymen covered holes... Dark themes. Not for most. Please read tags.





	Daddy's Bad Girl Club (Little Girl Gang Bang)

Daddy built the tree house when I was ten years old.

I can still remember the day when Mommy had taken me in the backyard and Daddy had come climbing down out of the large oak tree branches, having just put the last coat of paint on the large white and pink house high up in the trees center. There were three windows and a large wooden door, every visible inch of the place covered in layers of flowers, both real and painted on. And I remember how Daddy had jumped to the ground and I ran and hugged him tight. It was the best day of my entire summer.

All the bad things started with the tree house.

My friends Shelley, Missy, Sarah and June had all come over one night to hide away in the tree house to gossip about boys and trash talk the other girls in our classes. Shelley was the tall, willowy blond who came from rich parents who spoiled her rotten with the finest clothes and the newest phone. Missy was the chubby redhead, more into books and comics than with boys. Sarah was more like me, short and strawberry blond. Most people thought we were sister when they saw us together. June was something of an oddball. She was the wannabe goth of the group. All Hot Topic shirts and pants with all the skulls, black nail polish, raven bone charms and vamp romance novels she could afford were worn or carried at all times.

Tonight, Shelley had brought some weed and beer she had nicked from her brother’s stash in the garage. Usually, it was Missy who brought us half smoked cigs and cheap beer she had stolen out from under her drunk dad’s nose. I was glad that Shelley had gotten us the good stuff. Though these days I wasn’t too picky. It had been so long since I’d gotten a good buzz I would have sniffed markers if someone had offered me one.

We were all pretty fucked up when we heard the door creaking open.

It must have been a funny as hell sight, seeing five girls scream as one, all holding onto one another as the giant pot cloud hit my father’s face as he opened the door.

A terrible, awkward the room as my father first looked at me, then at the empty beer cans scattered about the place. I even had a dewbie in my hand, which I quickly threw to the side, not that that would help me out of the mess I was currently in.

“You girls look like you’re having a good time,” he tells us, his face an unreadable mask. My father was a huge, powerfully built man with a teddy bear kind of sexiness that had won many women over back in his bachelor days. At least that’s how my mother had always told the story, a mischievous smile on her face whenever she gushed about how she had chased after him in high school when he was captain of the football team.

“We were... “ I couldn’t even begin to find a way to finish that sentence, so I just let it go and sat there in the remains of the pot cloud, feeling silly and stupid that I had let things get this far. And I was shit faced drunk, which also didn’t matters any.

“Well, that’s okay,” Daddy tells me, moving to sit between Shelley and Missy. He takes a beer and drinks it all down, throwing the can across the room. The other girls just stared at him like he was an alien from outer space. “I like to have fun, too.”

“I should be going,” June tried to jump to her feet, but Daddy grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her back down.

“No, don’t stop on my account,” he replies, a wicked kind of grin on his face. I had never seen that kind of grin on him before. And I quickly decided I didn’t like it. “You girls like to come up here and let loose. I get it. Hell, I enjoy some fun and games. Ya’ll know what shit I’m talking about?”

We shook our heads.

Daddy unzipped his jeans and took his cock out. It was a huge, long member with a giant mushroom shaped head. I had seen cocks before, of course, in some of the dirty movies Missy had shown us over at her place. But this was different. This was my father’s dick. I found myself looking but not wanting to look. Not wanting to touch but also curious as hell about what he would feel like.

June reached out and touched him first. Her small hand stroked him from the large, swelled up head all the way down to his balls. Daddy let out a sigh, grabbing her by the head and tongue kissing her while we all watched. It felt so wrong seeing them there, June’s hands wrapped around his cock while their lips were pressed together, but a secret part of me found that I liked it. Was even a little bit jealous, too.

Missy crawled over to Daddy and started to touch him, too, letting out a soft moan when he took his mouth away from June’s and plunged his tongue down her throat. Then he took both their heads in his hands and forced them to kiss for a little while, too. I found myself getting wet seeing their long, soft hair touch as they wiggled their bodies against one another, getting turned on by making out themselves.

“Bad girls,” Daddy said as he started to take off June and Missy’s tops. June’s chest was so flat she looked like a boy. Missy had huge, soft boobs that had gotten her picked on a lot at school. But I could tell by the way Daddy buried his face in them and eagerly sucked on her tits that he appreciated them much more than the boys we knew did.

“Take off your clothes. Let’s have ourselves a party,” he tells us, taking another swig of beer.

In a matter of minutes myself, June, Missy, Shelley and Sarah were all buck naked along with Daddy.

I just sat after that, a little sheepish in my nakedness, not sure what to do with myself as my father got on his knees and had my friends take turns sucking on his dick. I knew that none of them had ever touched a cock before, and that was obvious by how he had to teach them how to stroke and suck him.

“Now it’s time to get broken in,” he said after a while of shoving his cock down all of the girl’s throats and making them gag.

We all laughed, still high as fuck from what we had been doing right before he has busted in on us.

Then he shoved June down onto her knees and plunged his cock down into her tiny body in one deep, brutal shove.

June let out a blood curdling scream. Daddy put his hand over her mouth and kept pumping in and out of her. Hard. The rest of us continued to lie about the place, hugging and making out and generally having a good time. Looking back on it now, I see things with a new pair of eyes. I can see, with crystal clarity, the look of fear and pain on June’s face as she lost her virginity on the filthy floor of a children’s playhouse. While all of us, her close friends she trusted most in the world, looked on in amusement or just plain old indifference.

“That should do you for a bit,” Daddy said, casting June aside and reaching out for Missy. June crawled over into a corner of the small house, her arms wrapped around her bruised body, shivering. We all ignored her, all eyes on what was going to happen to Missy now. A few of us even cheered.

Unlike June, Missy was very eager to hop on Daddy’s giant sized dick, though it took her awhile to cram all of him into her tiny cunt. She struggled for a bit on top of him, huge breasts bouncing up and down as she worked the wide head of him in and out.

“Fuuuuck meeee,” she moaned, throwing her head back, curvy body wiggling as she thrashed around wildly. I was amazed at just how much cock she could take. Years later, Missy would tell a tale of being held down by Daddy while he did all sorts of nasty things to her mouth and ass and cunt. But those of us that were there know full well that those things happened to June and the rest of us and not her. Missy loved every minute of Daddy’s attention. Both on that night and the many that followed that summer. We just kept our mouths shut out of guilt. Both over her. And also ourselves and what we had done.

Sarah was next.

Daddy had a hard time catching her.

Even high as hell and drunk as fuck, Sarah seemed to be aware that getting ravaged years before her time by a middle aged man in a tree house was not something she wanted at that moment, if ever, so she made a break for it, trying to make it out the door. Daddy grabbed her, throwing her to the floor and quickly flipping her over.

“You do the crime, you gotta pay. Thems the rules, sweetheart,” he tells me, pulling her head back and kissing her on the neck. “You wanna come in my house and drink and smoke and lead my little girl down the wrong path? Your ass and pussy and cherry and whatever else I want are mine.”

She tried to get up, but he pinned her to the ground, his hands going to between her legs and making her jump and scream.

“Ooooh, you are really tight, aren’t ya?” Daddy laughed, taking his cock in one hand and guiding it to her pussy lips. “Bet with a cunt like that you never even played with yourself. Well, you're about to get a real good education real fast.”

He pushed forward.

Sarah screamed louder.

Her eyes widened a second later as Daddy forced the head of his cock inside, busting what must have been a super snug hymen. For Daddy let out a deep, loud moan as he tore her open and Sarah descended into a low, bone chilling series of sobs, her forehead pressed to the floor as he started thrusting in and out of her. Although I hate myself every day for it, I found the sight of Sarah’s jiggling tits, the sound of her wails and the look of sheer ecstasy on Daddy’s face to be one of the most erotic things I have ever witnessed in my entire life. There’s not enough booze or crack or dick in the world to make you forget that kind of ugly truth about yourself.

Believe me. I’ve tried.

Shelley was next. Out of all of us, I would have expected Shelley to be the fighter. She was always the one who stood up for us on the playground, ready to punch any bully in the face who dared to try to take us on. I had seen her fly into fits of rage at her own parents, usually over stupid things like not getting the kind of laptop or purse she wanted. But, when Daddy turned to her, I saw a change in Shelley that, in so many ways, hurts me more than anything else that happened that night. It was as if a light had gone out inside of someone who had once been so vibrant and full of hope. Years later, when Shelley had wound up dead at the bottom of a creek across town, victim of a brutal rape and drug related slaying, the townspeople would all gasp and say she came from a good family. That no girl like her should wind up dead that way. But I knew the truth.

Daddy had killed her years ago.

It simply took a while for the rest of her to catch up.

Shelley lay down on the hardwood floor, eyes closed as Daddy climbed on top of her. Her face grimaced as he adjusted his cock and, a second later, pushed himself in. There was no sound. No screams or pleas to stop. Not from Shelley. She just lay there and took it. Turned her head to the side as Daddy feasted on her breasts and pinched her nipples. Toward the end of things, he became quite rough, biting and tearing into her skin, tugging on her pretty blond hair. But she gave him nothing but silence and those cold, dead eyes.

Finally, Daddy rolled off of her, sweating and huffing but still very much hard.

His eyes met mine.

I was standing in the center of the room. The other girls were huddled on the outskirts. Some cried. Some were being held by someone in the dark, whispering words of love and support back and forth. It was a sea of hazy emotions, pot, lust, fear, pain, rolling in and out of focus until none of us were really sure if any of it was really happening. Maybe we had all fallen asleep and these were all our nightmares. Maybe Shelley had given us some bad stuff and this was all a bad trip. Only when we woke up in the morning with sore as hell vaginas would we all know the truth of things. I never forgot that frightening moment of clarity, anyway.

“I saved the best for you,”Daddy tells me, crawling on his knees towards me in the dark. “I was just breaking them in. But you, you’re something special. You know that, right?”

I nodded. It was sick and terrible and fucked up. But I understood.

He had saved his come for me.

“Is it gonna hurt,” I asked him. I had seen what he had done to the others. Even as messed up as I was, I knew that I didn’t want that.

Daddy didn’t say anything, leaning down to lick my wet cunt with his side tongue. I had gotten all worked up watching him with the other girls, and I felt both guilty and embarrassed and disgusting in turn. But I also couldn’t help it. I was so fucking turned on that everything Daddy did to me, every touch, every kiss, every lick made me feel like I was going to explode. Years later, in all the groups and chat rooms and the meetings I would go to, nobody ever talked about how amazing it felt to lay underneath a man who had raised and loved you since you were a child. How safe and cozy and familiar it felt to have his arms around you. His body pressing down into yours. How your pussy was so wet and swollen that the feeling of being filled up by him is still your favorite sexual experience of your entire life.

That’s how it was with me and my Daddy, anyway.

I wrapped my arms around him as he moved in and out of my newly broken in pussy. I stared into his deep brown eyes, loving every inch of him, every freckle, wrinkle, grey hair mingling in with the black. He was everything to me. Both in that moment and in all the years to come. I love my father. I will always love him. And I will always have to live with the fact that he was also my best lover. And my first.

“I love you, baby,” he told me, his entire body going rigid on top of mine.

“I love you.”

I felt the warm, delicious spurts of come filling me up inside as Daddy gave me every last drop of his seed.

When he was gone, I got up and started rounding up all the clothes that had been scattered around the room, my mind going on some kind of odd autopilot as I searched for something productive to do. Anything to distract me from the terrible hush that had fallen over the tree house in Daddy’s wake. June and Missy sat hugging each other in the corner, their faces so exaggerated in their torment that they irked me on some deep, hard to fathom way. Sarah had vanished not long after my father did, most of her things still scattered about the place. And then there was Shelley, who just continued to lay there on the floor as if already dead.

That was the start of a long, cruel summer for us all.

And it all started in the tree house.

You know, in many ways, I don’t think we ever really left it at all.


End file.
